Dante's Inferno
by elquicko
Summary: This is the story of Dante, a runaway slave from the rural south which is given the gift of becoming a vampire. This story follows Dante through the years in the True Blood Universe. *Any spelling mistakes in this story are most likely intentional and are meant to emulate a character's speech pattern.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It is a brisk, dark, starry night in deep in the woods of the rural southern United States. A squirrel sniffs the air and scurries away in the darkness as a pair of footsteps rapidly approaches. A young man runs swiftly and gracefully through the trees, as if the complete darkness has no impact on him. The young man is about 19 years of age, he is dressed in rags and on his feet are shackles with chains attached to them. As the boy runs, the shackles continue to bob up and down on his ankles, however even with blistered bare feet and abrasions from the cuffs the young man ignores the pain and perseveres, knowing that what chased him was the bigger problem.

In the distance was a group of slave owners, out to catch the runaway slave. Accompanying them were dogs, whose keen senses more than compensated for their owners' inability to see through the darkness. The young man, although very fast, was beginning to feel the effects of a sudden surge of adrenaline as well as malnourishment. He could hear the barking dogs and yelling men quickly approaching, he knew that if he was caught he was not going to get a beating, he was going to be hung publicly in order to serve as an example to any slaves that may have contemplated running away. The young man hid between a tree and a rock to recuperate for a few seconds, before finally rising back to his feet and sprinting once again.

Knowing the boy ran much faster than any of the men, the slave owners agreed to let one of the dogs loose to catch him, or hold him long enough for the others to catch up. One of the dogs was unchained and it ran at amazing speeds into the darkness and disappeared from the view of the slave owners. In no time the dog caught up to the slave and leapt aggressively at him. The slave had a spike of adrenaline and an overwhelming feeling of panic struck him. The dog bit his leg and latched on to his pants, cutting him slightly on his calf. The boy jerked his leg free. The dog jumped at him again, this time the boy pushed the dog off and punched it on the snout. The dog fell, brushed the attack off and began barking furiously. The dog suddenly charged at the slave again, the slave got bitten on his hand, he then grabbed the creature and threw it down a slope, that lead down to a grassy part of the woods. The dog fel l down deep, and it would take some time for it to climb back up, however his problems were far from over. The boy realized that the dogs' barks have alerted the rest of the mob to his direction. He could already see light from their torches in the darkness from a distance.

The slave attempted to run again, but now, with the bites he acquired from the dog and the exhaustion, the slave was completely depleted of energy; it really took a toll on him. Was this it? After his ancestors surviving several generations of slavery was this how he was going to die, at the hands of an angry mob? He began to run again, much slower and less graceful this time however. He continued to run, suddenly he stepped on uneven ground and fell onto the soil. There was no escape at this point, he was able to hear the mob's words clearly now "I think he went down that way!" he was going to die. He suddenly felt a hand pick him up; he braced himself for a beating, one that never came.

"Need a hand?" The voice said. It was a tall, pale, man with blonde hair, he had never seen him before, was he going to kill him? As the slave began to open his mouth the mysterious man threw him on his shoulders and with lightning quick speed carried the both of them on a sturdy branch high in one of the trees. Within a few seconds of them settling on the branch, the slave owners and dogs passed by the spot where he had just fallen, they looked around but confused. The dogs were not able to track them from there.

The young slave spoke to the mysterious stranger…

"Who- - who are you? You won 'nuh 'dem? You gonna kill me?"

The mysterious man replied with a smile on his face.

"If I was, you would not be alive right now, I guarantee it. Keep silent!"

The man's canine teeth elongated into fangs and he bit his thumb, cutting it open. The man then took the drop of blood on his thumb and placed it on the cuts on the slave's body; he flinched at first, but then accepted it. The man then told the slave to drink some of it, and he did. Suddenly, the cuts and scrapes healed up, his exhaustion was gone and the slave began to feel much better. He looked at the man inquisitively.

"What are you?" he asked.

The mysterious man smiled and without warning jumped down the high tree. The slave looked down at the ground from the tree with amazement and curiosity; he was able to see in the dark much better now than he ever was able to before. He observed the man interact with the slave owners. One of them began to talk to the man.

"You seen this nigger boy? He's 'bout ye high, came running fro-"

and before he could finish his sentence something happened that the slave boy has never seen anything like in his life. The mysterious man bit into the neck of the man talking with lightning speed, causing blood to gush everywhere. The other men began to yell!

"What the hell!"

As they pointed their shotguns at the stranger, he swiftly and effortlessly grabbed each of them at the barrel, snapped them in half, and threw them far, far off into the distance. He then proceeded to destroy each of the men one by one. He pulled out their organs, and ripped them in half, creating a bloodbath. The slave in the tree could not believe his eyes. The poor dogs suffered the same fate as they attempted to protect their masters, the stranger snapped their necks and threw their corpses to the ground. With a bloody grin on his face he looked up at the young man in the tree.

"Do you wanna come down now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The young slave and mysterious vampire sat side by side on a rock, sitting in the eerie silence of the woods.

"You got a name?" The vampire asked the young slave.

"Well, yes suh," the young slave replied… "My name Dante."

The tall blonde stranger shook his hand.

"Alexander, pleasure to meet you."

Dante was still in shock over the events that just took place, he became inquisitive.

"That thing you did back there… what was it… I mean, where you learn' to fight like 'dat?"

Alexander turned to Dante.

"Listen, we don't have too much time, it will be daybreak and soon others will come seeking their men. I have an offer for you. I'd like to turn you like me."

"Like you?" Dante asked. "Why?"

"Do you think people are going to stop chasing you? Don't you want the ability to protect yourself the way I just did?" Alexander replied.

"Can't you just kill those men when they come too?" Dante asked.

"No," replied Alexander. "When the sun comes up I will be unable to protect you, because I cannot survive in sunlight. Besides, I'm not always going to be there to watch your back."

"Okay," Dante replied. "I wanna be jus' like you."

"I have to let you know in advanced," Alex said, your life will never be the same again. Remember yesterday, it was the last time you would've ever seen the sun...ever."

Alexander proceeded in telling Dante all of the changes that would occur once he was turned. After careful thought, Dante agreed to be turned. Alexander began to dig a ditch in preparation of creating his new progeny. With the exception of crickets chirping, the woods were completely quiet. It would not be long until the sun rose in the sky.

"This will sting just a little." Alexander said.

Alexander bit into the neck of what would soon be his progeny and began to drain him of blood. After tonight, Dante would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dante opened his eyes as Alexander pulled him from his grave. Dante dusted the earth off of his face and clothing, it did not feel like an entire night passed by since he accepted Alexander's offer. The last thing Dante could remember is being bitten in the jugular by Alexander and slowly fading out of consciousness, with vague images of being buried.

Dante stood up eagerly, ready to test his newfound abilities, but as soon as he stood up, he wobbled and nearly fell. Alexander caught his progeny and supported him.

"Don't stand up yet, you will be weak for a little while. Here, I got you some food, drink this"

Alexander handed Dante a bottle of blood.

"I gotta drink dat?" Dante asked disgusted. "Is dat blood?"

"This!" Alexander said while shoving the crimson bottle into Dante's chest. "Is your breakfast, lunch, and dinner".

Dante, grabbed the bottle and uncomfortably took a sip out of it. Within seconds, Dante viciously gulped down the bottle of blood.

"More!" He demanded, "Give me more!"

Alexander could not help but laugh with feelings of empathy.

"That's enough for now" he told Dante.

Dante stood up tall. He leaped high in the air, far higher than any average human being would ever be able to jump. Dante ran around the forest at unbelievable speeds, his shackles clinging as he dashed gracefully in the dark forest.

Alexander let Dante get acquainted with his new body for a few more minutes before finally speaking.

"Come here".

Dante immediately stopped and dashed over to Alexander. Alexander faced Dante, and a solemn look came across his face.

"Okay Dante, congratulations on your first night as a night-dweller. You have a lot to learn, I will try my best to teach you, and other things you will learn on your own. I will try my best, but I cannot teach you everything. I am nearly one thousand years old and I still have a lot to learn."

Dante looked upon his maker's face with curiosity.

"Dante, there is an oath I want you to swear by…" Alexander started and Dante repeated.

"_I am your maker…_"

"_You are my maker…_"

"_You will obey my every command_"

"_I will obey your every command_"

"_My blood is your blood_"

"_Your blood is my blood_"

"_And your blood is my blood_"

"_And my blood is your blood_"

"_We will always look after one another_"

"_We will always look after one another _"

"_You are mine!_"

"_I am yours!_"

"_From now until the hour of the true death"_

_"From now until the hour of the true death"_

At this moment Alexander started a fire, the two sat down for a while and just stared into the fire, doing nothing but thinking. It was Alexander who broke the silence first.

"So where were you headed when I found you?"

"Well, I wanted to go up north massuh, but now I'll go wherever you go."

"Ha, well you cannot exactly go _everywhere _I go."

"Any more of 'dem whip crackas mess wit' me, I'll kill 'em jus' like you did, massuh"

Alexander looked at Dante sternly.

"No! First lesson, you cannot leave a blood trail everywhere you go. You have to be subtle. What I did to those men yesterday, that is not something that will happen very often, do you understand?"

Dante nodded his head. "Well where do you stay massah?"

"I'm a bit of a nomad—that is someone who travels a lot. I was not going to be here in Mississippi too long; I will be traveling west to Louisiana."

"Can I come along suh?" Dante inquired.

"Well, yes where in God's name would you go otherwise?"

Alexander stood up, not removing his eyes from the flames that burned before the two men.

"The night is still young; we can start running soon and travel a good distance before the sun rises."

"Before we leave," Dante asked "Can we return back to the plantation I came from?"

Alexander agreed that they may stop at the plantation briefly before journeying to Louisiana.

The two sprinted to the plantation that Dante escaped from. Dante and his maker finally reached the plantation that carried with it so many awful memories, the one that he would never have to stay at ever again. The two finally arrived at a shabby, broken down shack, not too far off from the main house on the plantation. Dante opened the door, ready to say goodbye to the other slaves once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As Dante reached for the door Alexander stopped him.

"We cannot go in until we are invited Dante!"

Dante knocked. A heavy-set middle aged negro woman answered the door. She was the one Dante referred to as "Auntie" despite not being biologically related to him.

"Auntie, can we come in?"

She invited both of the men in. In the shack there were several young men, some older than Dante, and some younger than him. There was on other young female in the house as well.

"Oh lawd Jeezus. I can't believe my eyes, is 'dat really you Dante?!" she said with bewilderment in her eyes.

"Yes, I's back." Dante replied.

Auntie and the other slaves looked at Alexander with fear in their eyes.

"Oh lawd child, this man here done caught you?" She turned to Alexander.

"Please mistah, have mercy on dis boy, he don't know no betta"

Dante smiled. "Well, dats the great news. Ain't nobody catch me, dis here man saved my life. An' he made me strong an' powerful."

Dante turned to one of the young men. "Jack, throw dat dere pot at me as hard as you can!" Dante pointed to a pot sitting in the kitchen.

"Boy is you crazy?!" Jack objected.

"Jus' do it boy!" Dante shouted.

Jack suddenly threw the pot at Dante very hard toward his face. Dante effortlessly moved his head out of the way and caught the pot by the handle. Dante then spun the pot around on his index finger extremely fast, before zooming toward Jack and giving him back the pot. All of the slaves looked at Dante with amazement.

"How'd 'e do that?!" one of the slaves said with disbelief.

Auntie however was not impressed by the tricks. "Lawd Dante, what in da world was dat?"

Before Dante could answer, the door of the shack flew open. Dante saw the other slaves cower, when he turned around he saw the wife of his master Mrs. Betty, a cold-faced, blonde woman and a pretty light-skinned Negro woman who stayed in the main house named Harriet.

In Mrs. Betty's hands was a musket. She spoke with anger in her voice. "I oughta shoot you dead right now boy!"

Mrs. Betty turned to Harriet. "How'd you know he was here?!" She barked. "You in on his escape too?"

Harriet's voice trembled. "No'm, I done seen him running outside wit' this other fella, 'dats when I called you."

Mrs. Betty turned toward the tall blonde man. "Thank you sir, for bringing him back, this one can get a bit uppity at times."

Alexander ignored her.

"I ain't coming back." Dante said.

All of the slaves gasped at his response, the room was absolutely silent. Mrs. Betty raised her rifle right at Dante's face.

"You goin' outside boy! In the morning, you gonna tell me exactly what happened to my husband!"

Dante looked down the barrel of the gun. "No!" He shouted.

Dante then with ultra quick speed grabbed the barrel of the musket, snatched the gun from Mrs. Betty and aimed it at her.

"I oughta shoot you now." He then turned to Harriet "An' you too! Or better yet, I oughta eat both of you." Dante's fangs popped out and he leaped at Mrs. Betty's throat.

"STOP!" Alexander shouted.

Dante came to a sudden abrupt halt.

"Killing is not the only answer," Alexander said.

"But she'll kill me," Dante replied.

"Let me show you something." Alexander said turning toward his progeny.

"I'm going to teach you how to glamour. Now this only works on humans, not other night dwellers like us."

Alexander looked into Harriet's eyes and spoke with a hypnotizing rhythm. "You will turn around and go back inside of the main house, you will not tell on the other slaves again, or try to get them in trouble."

Harriet turned around and began walking away.

"Harriet, get back over here this second!" Mrs. Betty yelled at Harriet, but to no avail. Harriet walked out and left Mrs. Betty and the other slaves.

"Now you try it," Alexander said to Dante.

Dante looked into Mrs. Betty's eyes, which were now filled with fear. He began to glamour her.

"You gonna turn back an' leave us alone. You gon' forget all about me. You ain't never gonna whip no slaves again! Now turn around and go on' back to yo' house." Dante told Harriet. Harriet turned around and walked back to the main house.

Dante turned around and looked proudly at his companions, who to his surprise stared back at him with fear. It was Auntie that broke the silence.

"Dey been talkin' 'bout there was two demons in the forest 'dat killed Massuh an' da other men. Was that you?"

Alexander spoke up to defend his progeny.

"No ma'am that was me."

Auntie shook her head. "Boy what is it you got into? I don't want none of it. We good chuch goin' folk."

Dante looked excited, "Come wit' me, let's run away from here. I can make y'all like me."

Ezel, the youngest child of Auntie who was in his teens walked up to Dante.

"Can you make me fas' like 'dat?!"

"No," Auntie said standing before her son. "You ain't gonna be a monstuh like him, you believe in Jeezus." Auntie became teary eyed.

"I don't know who you is no mo'. We'll stay here as slaves, now go on and get goin', we don't want no mo' trouble."

Dante looked around at everyone; each person's face a series of complex expressions.

"Well, ain't nobody comin' wit' me? Don't ya wanna be free?"

Dante pleaded.

When his words were met with silence Dante slumped his shoulders and turned around.

"Alright 'den, y'all take care now."

As Dante walked outside, Alexander put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Your human relationships will be one thing you have to sacrifice; I just want you to know that I've been through the same thing." Alexander said to Dante as they were leaving the shack.

"And while we're leaving things behind, these" Alexander said breaking of the metal shackles on Dante's arms and ankles, "Take them off! You are no longer bound you are as free now as you ever have been, a slave only to the darkness."

"Yes massuh" Dante said.

"And another thing" Alexander added. "Stop calling me master, we are now Maker and Progeny, no bond goes deeper than ours it is insulting to call me that."

Dante looked back at the plantation one last time before making his journey toward Louisiana with his maker. It would be a fewer hours into their trip that Alexander explained to Dante exactly why blood was seeping out of Dante's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The journey was quick; the two stopped only a few times, they would stop to feed on bottles of blood Alexander kept handy. When they ran out, they would glamour unsuspecting people they encountered to "feed" on them. The pair stopped one other time to glamour a man into giving Dante his clothing. Dante quickly replaced his dirty rags with a pair of clean trousers, a shirt, and some boots that were only slightly too big. Dante enjoyed the trip and his new ability to travel long distances using only his feet. Dante and Alexander finally made it to Renard Parish, arriving at a town called "Bon Temps".

"We're here, this is Bon Temps Louisiana" Alexander said.

Dante looked around; there were some houses, a water well, and a lot of rural land. It was an unassuming town, and Dante struggled to see what it was about this place that drew his maker to it.

"Follow me, stay close by" Alexander told Dante.

Dante followed Alexander to a large house which was isolated in the middle of a big field. The two walked inside of the house, in there was some furniture in the lobby and a polished, fancy, mahogany staircase that lead to a second story. Alexander led Dante behind the staircase to a secret door that led downstairs. The basement revealed the place to be a bar. There were many people inside, talking and drinking, others were seated at tables playing card games, while another man was playing a piano.

Dante, was cautious. Why would Alexander lead him here? He wondered. He is a runaway slave, Alexander was at the plantation the other night, he knows full well what would happen if he gets caught.

However, to Dante's surprise no one noticed him, or rather no one cared. Dante even saw another black man sitting at the bar. He was a well-dressed negro, "was he a runaway slave as well? If so, why isn't anyone doing anything? What is going on?" Dante wondered.

Suddenly, a pretty girl who was perhaps in her late 20's saw the two of them and came running over "Alex!" She screamed. "You're back, I missed you so much!" She gave Alexander a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too Mary," Alexander said.

Mary looked over at Dante. "So who is the new guy?" Mary asked.

Alexander motioned for Dante to come closer. "This is Dante, he is my new progeny."

Mary shook Dante's hands "Pleasure to meet you" she said. "I'll get you boys some drinks".

Mary then dashed at superhuman speeds toward the bartender.

"Sh-she one of us?" Dante asked, seemingly surprised by her speed.

"Yes, she is in my nest," Alexander said. Before Dante began to ask his next question Alexander continued.

"A nest is a dwelling in which many of us live together, something of a small community. There is safety in numbers."

Dante looked around; he realized in hindsight that the piano player was moving his fingers amazingly fast; what appeared to be too fast for human movement, perhaps everyone in there was like him.

Mary brought the two their drinks, which Dante consumed quickly while Alexander sipped rather casually.

Several others came up to Alexander to greet him and began talking to him, some were in his nest most were just friends who frequented the bar. It seemed as if Alexander was very liked among his group. Alexander made sure to introduce everyone he encountered to his new progeny.

There was one particular man Alexander spent a great deal of time conversing with; the two seemed to have a rather animated conversation until Alexander realized he hadn't introduced the man to Dante.

"Oh where are my manners?" Alexander said.

"Dante, this is Istvan, he and I have known each other for quite a while. Istvan, this is my new progeny Dante."

"Pleasure to meet you Dante," Istvan said.

The man spoke with a particular accent that Dante was not familiar with. Istvan spoke to Dante, telling him about the bar they were in as well as the town; he told Dante that they are in a secret tavern that was hidden under a brothel. Dante found the man to have a great sense of humor and charisma, although he seemed rather strange.

A pretty young woman with dark hair and dark eyes greeted Alexander with a warm hug. Istvan noticed the young woman and called her over.

"Dante, this is my progeny Lorena."

Lorena smiled at Dante while shaking his hand.

"Why, don't you have baby vamper written all over your face." Lorena said.

Istvan excused himself and left the two progenies to talk amongst themselves. The two exchanged stories and got to know one another, Lorena also gave Dante tips to help him adjust to becoming a new vampire. Dante learned that Lorena was a fairly young vampire. She had very seductive mannerisms, and spoke about the thrill of feeding off of prostitutes in brothels. She even mentioned how she would consume men, before bringing them back for her and Istvan to torture and consume. Dante was taken aback by her stories of violence. It seems as though she was once a good person, she even had a strong religious background. This got Dante worried, was he destined to become the same way eventually? He wondered.

Lorena leaned in and whispered seductively into Dante's ear.

"You're new, you should have some fun. Let's go upstairs and feed off of one of those prostitutes; we can even have a little fun in the process." She said suggestively.

Lorena saw the apprehension on Dante's face, it was the same look she had on her face when Istvan first forced Lorena to do it, but she new with enough persuasion Dante would break and join her.

Take your time and think about it, "trust me you're really going to like it." She said caressing Dante's shoulder.

Dante walked over to the bar and had a seat on one of the stools; he could not believe the offer Lorena proposed to him, perhaps Auntie was right, perhaps he was becoming a monster. He asked the bartender for a drink. Some confusion ensued when the bartender told him the price. The well-dressed black man next to Dante spoke up.

"It's alright, I will pay for him," the man said.

Dante thanked the man and introduced himself. The man introduced himself as 'Jean-Paul'.

"You a runaway slave too?" Dante asked attempting to find some common ground.

"Non," the man said in a thick French accent. "I am from France, I moved to Haiti and I go back and forth between there and Louisiana."

Jean-Paul had a seemingly condescending tone to his voice. Dante asked him how old he was. Although Jean-Paul did not give a straight-forward answer, he stated that he was alive during the time Marie Antoinette was executed and that he even saw Napoleon.

Dante had no idea who those were and was more confused than ever; he decided it was best not to ask any more questions. Before the silence set in fully, Dante felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Lorena.

"Come on, let's go," she said taking his hand. "It will be fun." Even though Dante was a free man, it was barely a few days since he was a slave and he was not used to disobeying orders from a white person.

Dante turned to look for Alexander, subconsciously hoping his maker would stop him but Alexander was nowhere to be found. Lorena knew her beauty was not something easy for a man to say no to, especially for a young easily impressionable vampire like Dante. Dante stood up from his stool and followed Lorena up the stairs, and toward the brothel. Perhaps she was right, perhaps if they slept with and fed off of a prostitute it would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A feeling of relief engulfed Dante after realizing the Madame did not give him any problems when he entered the brothel with Lorena. When the two arrived, Lorena requested a working girl to accompany her and Dante for the night. When her request was met with a fanged-tooth smile and the words "of course", the feelings of worry Dante had slowly dissipated.

Now, standing before the two vampires was a naked young girl who was perhaps a year short of a score. She had fair, milky skin, rosy cheeks, and an innocent demeanor about her.

Dante's fangs popped out. Surprised and confused, he put his hand in front of his mouth to cover it up. Lorena gently pulled his hand down and away from his mouth.

"It's alright," she laughed, "you just like what you see."

Lorena turned toward the working girl and walked slowly to her. Lorena's fangs protracted as she gently pushed the girl on the bed. Lorena worked her mouth toward the girl's neck before finally biting into it. The girl's eyes closed, and she smiled as her face took on a look of pleasure and ecstasy.

Unable to pull herself away from the girl's neck, Lorena silently waved Dante over with her hand. 'It felt so wrong' Dante thought. Although he and Alexander fed on people during their travel, Alexander always taught him to take only what he needed and not to succumb to his primal urges. As he said it is what separates a respectful vampire from a savage. What Lorena spoke about when recollecting her stories to Dante had more to do with abusing her power; feeding lustfully off of powerless human beings.

The girl opened her eyes slightly and looked at Dante, her lips forming a smile. Dante attempted once more to justify the situation to himself. The girl seemed to be enjoying it just as much if not more than Lorena. Besides, he had self-control; he wouldn't lose control in the heat of the moment… hopefully.

As Lorena caressed the young girl's naked body, Dante made his way toward the bed. Lorena turned toward him.

"Your turn!" She said, speaking to him with a bloody mouth.

Dante motioned toward the girl, he opened his mouth, without even touching her, he could already taste the sweet taste of her blood. At this moment he seriously doubted he would be able to contain himself, and unlike Alexander, he knew for certain that Lorena was not going to stop him if he were to "overfeed" on the human.

As Dante's fangs were just ready to pierce the other side of the young girl's neck, the door busted open. He turned to see who it was, it was Alexander! He looked displeased as he stared at the three in the bed.

Lorena looked at Alexander surprised, Dante's face took the expression of someone who was caught doing something forbidden, and the young girl showed no change in her expression upon Alexander's entrance at all.

"Dante, meet me downstairs," Alexander said in a calm yet stern manner.

Dante avoided eye contact with his maker as he walked out of the room, keeping his head down in shame.

As Dante made his way back to the bar downstairs, Alexander stayed upstairs to talk to Lorena. Although Dante left too early to hear what it was they were talking about, the beginning of the conversation sounded like Alexander was lecturing a child.

When Dante returned to the bar, he slumped in a chair and listened to the piano player, as he waited fearfully for Alexander to return. Within a quarter-hour Alexander came downstairs and sat down next to Dante.

"Another thing you must always remember" Alexander began. "A good maker should know where his progeny is at all times. A maker also always knows when his progeny is in trouble." Dante apologized to Alexander for what he was about to do in the brothel.

"Dante, what Istvan and Lorena do is their business, but I don't want you going down that route. If you are feeding because you are hungry, that's fine, if you are protecting yourself that is okay too, but if you are doing it out of bloodlust that is not okay. Understood? Stay away from Lorena."

Dante nodded. "Sorry 'bout dat" he replied.

"I understand this transition is tough," Alexander said. "But I may have something to help you out. Something to keep you occupied. Let's go home."

Alexander walked around the bar and said goodnight to many of the patrons before heading home with Dante. Dante followed Alexander until the two arrived at a large, prim, lofty, house sitting on a grassy estate.

"When I am not traveling, or staying with my nest, I like to rest my head here."

Alexander gave Dante a quick tour of the house. The house was well organized; there was a lot of Nordic memorabilia throughout the house, and a pair of knight armor facing each other in the hallway.

Alexander brought Dante to a large room with a fireplace, a rug made out of thylacine fur, and a cozy couch. Above the fireplace was a sword resting on a plaque which Alexander picked up carefully.

"This is a sword known as a Katana; I picked it up from a skilled swordsman while I was in Japan. The edge is laced with silver, so be careful, it is meant to kill other vampires."

Alexander traced his finger against the edge of the blade as a demonstration for his progeny. Steam rose from the blade's edge as Alexander's finger burned.

"I want to give it to you. You are relatively young now, and are not terribly strong yet, but it would serve as a great equalizer in any battle." Alexander handed Dante the sword.

"Thank you Alexander" Dante said.

"You're welcome, now I will be training you on how to use this sword. You won't be an expert right away, but like anything else it is a learning process. Like I said, as a maker, I will try to teach you what I can."

"Can you teach me jus' one mo' thing?" Dante asked.

"What is that?"

"I'd like ta learn ta read," Dante said. "An' write."

Alexander's face assumed a pensive expression.

"Hm… follow me." Alexander said.

Dante followed Alexander to a room with a table. On the table was a large feather used for writing, an inkpot, and an oil lamp. Alexander pulled out a leather-bound book with blank pages.

"I am going to teach you to read and write, I want you to keep a journal that you write in frequently so that you may practice."

Dante looked at the book with excitement. He couldn't believe he was going to learn to read and write, if Mrs. Betty or her husband ever saw Dante with a book he would have most likely gotten whipped until the sun set.

"But we'll learn that later," Alexander said.

"But for now, I am going to teach you hand to hand combat; you never know when you're going to have to fight to save your life. We still have a few more hours until the sun rises, follow me outside."

Alexander led Dante outside to his field. The two stood across each other in the darkness, illuminated only by the pale moonlight and the bright stars above.

"Are you ready?" Alexander asked, before being answered with a head nod.

Without warning Alexander's fangs came out and he leaped at Dante with a terrifying speed, Dante braced himself for the attack, it didn't seem like Alexander was going to show any signs of holding back.

Lorena sat on the barstool cradling the drink in her hand. Most of the vampires had cleared out of the bar, returning to their respective destinations. Lorena instead, remained where she was, recalling the events of the night in her mind bitterly. Who did Alex think he was, ruining their fun? Surely, he had his fun when he was her age. She recalled being lectured by Alexander, and being so upset when he left that she did not even finish her session with the young prostitute, instead she angrily kicked her out, before returning to the bar herself. However she did not dare to quarrel with Alexander, not only because he was much older and more powerful than her, but also because she knew if Istvan had found out she argued with Alex, she would be harshly punished.

Lorena's mind specifically focused on a particular thing Alexander said to her. He told her that Dante was not to get involved in that sort of thing, and as a young impressionable vampire, he needed a positive influence. Lorena thought of her own progeny, Mary, who she planned to release soon. Mary was turned at 12 years of age, bringing her to a brothel would be inappropriate, not that Lorena would feel comfortable doing it either way.

One day she would make for herself a male progeny, Lorena thought. He would involuntarily be attached to her, and they would travel together, and feed off of humans together and no one would stop her. Lorena smiled at the thought, and her mood turned around. Lorena put down her drink and stood up; she exited the bar and walked into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

To my journal Gia,

it has alredy been 2 yeers sinse I left the plantation and Alex taught me how to rite and fight. Alex has relly taught me alot of things sinse I been free. I got alot better at fihgting in hand to hand combat and fihgting with my sword.

Folks been saying that they going to probly end slavery. But like Aunty always tode me, don't beleive nothing till you see it with your own 2 eyes.

I think im getting used to this new life. I alredy made alot of vampire freinds. I dont relly see Lorena no more. I think she got a cabin in the woods somewere I here she brings in lost soldyers and kills them.

I like to watch the soldyers fight I get to learn alot about combat and war. Alex dont mind me watching the battles he says I can watch from far away as long as I dont intefear. I like to pray for the soldyers, especialy the ones I see dying.

There are 2 soldyers I been watching that impress me. one of them is a yung man whos maybe about my age named Jonathan Hamilton. The other one looks maybee 30 years old and his name is William Compton. Both of the men fight with braveory and cuorage. Im going to keep folowing theese 2 men. I want to see if slavery relly ends and we can be free. In the meen time I will just keep training with Alex, and practicing my reading and writing and following the war.

~Dante

The yeer of our Lord, 1862


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I am the way the truth and the light, no one gets to the fath- -"

Dante's prayer was interrupted when the room door abruptly swung open. Dante briefly looked away from his black, leather-bound bible to see who it was. It was Alexander.

"Everyone's having a good time downstairs and here you are stuck up here reading an ancient book." Alexander said.

"I needs to pray every day, so I can find salvation and eternal life." Dante said.

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous you are already immortal, you don't need that anymore." Alexander said.

Dante immediately went back to reading the bible verses before him.

"To each his own I suppose. Well, you've been cooped up all day, come downstairs and socialize with the rest of the nest."

After a slight hesitation, Dante put his bible down on the table before him, blew out a small candle on the right of him and followed Alexander downstairs.

Downstairs, were the usual vampires from the nest and some others; many stood in groups, drinking blood and joking with one another, sharing various stories and the latest news they heard regarding the war.

Dante took for himself a cup of blood and had a seat on a vacant stool near a few vampires he was well acquainted with. Dante drank and conversed for several minutes with the other vampires, when suddenly a fight broke out in the lounge between a vampire and a few guests he has never seen before.

"Just give us more blood, it costs you nothing!"

The argument was between a young man Dante was not acquainted with, and Longshadow, a vampire with long, dark hair, who was a member of Alexander's nest. The young man was red in the face and veins were visible from his neck. A young brunette woman around the same age was with him.

"We can give you more money. We're both very wealthy, just give us more of your blood," the young woman said.

The young woman seemed much calmer than the man; however she spoke with a certain sense of entitlement that was all too common with those who are from wealthy families.

"Okay, we're finished here." Longshadow said, before turning his back on the young man and woman.

Without warning the young man leapt on Longshadow. The young woman attempted to pull the young man off of Longshadow, but the young man pushed her to the ground. The entire party turned their attention to the fight. Longshadow threw the young man off of him with ease. The young man, now on the ground, pulled out a crucifix from his pocket and pointed it at Longshadow. It became apparent that this young man was not a vampire himself.

"Burn!" The young man yelled, his face bright red and sweaty.

Alexander who was standing by a wall with Mary turned his attention toward the commotion.

"Who in God's name is that?" Alexander asked.

"Oh, that's George and Victoria. They're humans that like to buy vampire blood. From what I hear it is very addicting and gives them super physical abilities. Well, not quite like ours of course but fairly close." Mary replied.

"There are humans, here? Are you all out of your minds?"

The angry young man rose to his feet and turned toward Dante. "Get me a drink boy!" Dante ignored the demand.

"No, you are a guest in our house," Mary said to the young man.

Alexander walked to the human pair, who began to rant to him shortly, before Alexander glamoured the two. The two humans were commanded to leave and forget the party. Alexander then demanded that the vampires escort any other humans out of the party; about half a dozen human beings were glamoured and showed out.

Alexander called the attention of all of the vampires at the party.

"Listen up everyone. We cannot, I repeat, cannot bring humans to events such as these. Our identity is to be kept a secret. Many people think we are a myth, yet there are others that will not hesitate to kill us when they get the chance. So please do not do foolish acts such as selling your blood." The crowd listened to Alexander reverently.

"There are some myths that may work in favor though. Humans think you will burn at the sight of a cross, or that your image does not show up in a mirror. If you can show them your reflection in a mirror, or show them you are unaffected by crosses, you may be able to convince them you are human." Alexander paused wordlessly for a little while, as if thinking for more words to say, but then walked away.

As the crowd continued to mingle, Alexander walked over to his progeny.

"That, is the precise reason I did not want you associating with Lorena. Actions such as hers, and selling vampire blood, bring unwanted attention to vampires. That kind of attention can prove to be dangerous, we do not need that," Alexander said.

A tall, blonde, middle-aged woman, with strong cheekbones walked over to Dante and Alexander.

"Well, that could have gotten out of hand couldn't it?" The woman said.

"Please don't remind me." Alexander replied to the woman before introducing her to his progeny.

"Dante, this is Nan Flanagan, Nan, this is my progeny Dante."

"Pleasure," she replied, with a quick acknowledgement.

"Nan, and I are going to meet with The Authority. I mentioned them to you before right?"

Dante nodded.

"Events such as the one today are things we need to bring awareness to in the vampire community. People are starting to talk about vampires, and if there is anything I've learned in my many centuries on this Earth, it is that humans react to whatever they do not understand with fear and violence."

"I certainly can certainly attest to that." Nan said.

"Dante, I just want you to be careful," Alexander said.

Alexander and Dante lingered a while longer, before departing; Alexander, to a meeting with The Authority, accompanied by Nan, and Dante, to the room upstairs to continue reading his bible. This time in addition to reading his routine verses, he prayed to safe-keeping. As a fugitive slave, Dante knew as well as Alexander did, how violent and irrational human beings could be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

To Gia,

It has been several months since I have last written there has been a lot going on. Alex is impressed in how much I have improved in both my writing and my speech. I think I still have room to improve, but I am happy with the progress I have made. My fighting has also gotten much better and I have been training very hard almost every day. Well, that is not the most important thing that has happened since I last wrote.

Since I wrote last, the war has finally ended and slavery has been abolished! I am pleased to know that my brothers and sisters can live as free men, and I don't have to worry about the threat of being discovered as a runaway slave.

As for the two gentlemen I was following; Jonathan Hamilton and Lieutenant William Compton. Jonathan Hamilton was shot and died sometime last year, it is unfortunate, he was such a young man. I do not know what ever happened to William or his whereabouts, but I think it is safe to assume he died as well during the war. May these two young men rest in peace.

Lastly, I returned to the old plantation shortly after the end of the war to my surprise most of the others were still there. I thought they would leave, but they told me, all they knew how to do was work on the plantation so they stayed, and that made sense. Jack told me that Auntie has fallen ill and passed away since I last saw her this saddened me. He said she prayed for me every day, and he gave me a cross she used to carry with her, I am just happy she is in a better place now.

~Dante

The year of our Lord, 1866


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jessica Hamby sat down on the stool of Merlotte's restaurant next to the man; her back facing the bar and her elbows resting on the counter edge.

"You've been cradling that True Blood all day, and only took a sip," she said to him.

"I've seen you put 'em down faster than anyone I know, something up?"

Her serving tray still in her hand, she tilted her head as she attempted to make eye contact with the young man.

Keeping his head down, the man lifted his hand and waved it in a "no" motion.

A concerned look came across Jessica's face, as her eyebrows wrinkled. She slid her fingers across her forehead, clearing a lock of bright red hair from her face.

"It's a bit slow right now, an' Sam's in too good a mood to yell at me tonight, I can stay and talk for a second."

Although Jessica looked at him, his gaze did not leave the table. Jessica straightened her white 'Merlotte's' shirt and grabbed her tray as she stood up to leave.

"Well, if you're not gonna talk I—"

"You ever had to do something that you knew was going to put your life at risk but you did it anyway?" The man said cutting her off.

"I don't know… yea, I guess" Jessica stuttered. "I mean one time my friends and I—"

"Jessica," the man said cutting her off again.

"Give me your hand."

Jessica placed her server tray on the counter and gave her hand to the man.

"You have been a good friend to me. If anything happens to me I want you to keep this to remember me by."

The man placed an object in her hand and closed it before she got to see.

"Wait, where are you going, what are you doing?" Jessica's eyes darted back and forth searching for an answer.

Immediately the man got up and made his way to the door.

Arlene Fowler Bellefleur walked over to Jessica.

"Well, what's eatin' him?" she asked.

Before Jessica could answer Lafayette Reynolds came dashing over to the two ladies.

"Where's he going?!" Lafayette asked.

Jessica's silent worried look to Lafayette gave him all he needed to know.

"Hooker you ain't try an' stop him? Lawd he feelin' to get himself killed." Lafayette said.

Sookie Stackhouse walked into Merlotte's Restaraunt a few minutes later.

"Is Sam here?" She asked. "I still haven't picked up my check."

Lafayette placed his hands on Sookie's shoulders and lowered his head to level hers.

"Girlfriend, there's a bigger problem goin' on here."

Jessica and Lafayette explained what was going on to Sookie, with Arlene overhearing.

"I have to stop him!" Sookie said immediately running outside.

"You better come back alive!" Arlene yelled to Sookie as she was leaving.

"I'm not covering any of your shifts if you don't!"

Jessica rolled her eyes at Arlene and walked off to return to her tables.

Sam Merlotte approached Lafayette.

"Is everything okay? Sookie told me she was coming by to get her check; I just saw her storm off," Sam said.

"Is anything ever okay in this crazy ass town?" Lafayette said before tying his apron and heading back into the kitchen.

As Jessica went to the cash register to get the bill for her table, she looked down at her hand at the object the young man gave her before leaving. The object in her hand was a small cross; she held it tightly and put it in her pocket.


End file.
